Disguise Mastery
The skill to possess great skills in acting and disguise. Not to be confused with Shapeshifting. Also Called *Disguise Tracks *Master of Disguise Capabilities The user possesses remarkable prowess in disguise and acting that makes them able to easily blend into society. Applications * Enhanced Stealth * Human Disguise * Inanimate Disguise * Social Cloaking Associations *Enhanced Thievery *Malleable Anatomy *Shapeshifting *Total Mimicry *Voice Manipulation Limitations *Wearing different costumes could make the user develop different personalities. *May not be able to fool everyone they meet. *Certain markings or mannerisms may expose the user's true identity. *May be unable to impersonate someone radically of differing size. Known Users See Also: Master of Disguise. Cartoons/Comic Anime/Manga Known Objects *ID Mask (Ben 10) *FaceCamo (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) *Disguise Kit (Team Fortress 2) Gallery Roger Smith.jpg|Roger (American Dad) loves disguises. Manyfaces.png|Manyfaces (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) Shape Shifter appearance.png|Shape Shifter (Gravity Falls) Agent 47 Judge Disguise.png|With the right disguise, Agent 47 (Hitman) can blend into any environment almost perfectly. Camille Leon.jpg|Camille Leon (Kim Possible) Robbie Rotten.png|Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) claims himself to be the master of disguise, having a costume for every possible scenario Lupin III.jpg|Arsène Lupin III's (Lupin the 3rd) talent with disguises borders on the superhuman, with him able to flawlessly impersonate any man or woman in face, voice and costume, sometimes in mere seconds. File:Dmitri_Smerdyakov_(Earth-616).jpg|Chameleon/Dmitri Smerdyakov (Marvel Comics) has not only masks and costumes, but has gadgets that allows him to mimic superpowers (if he impersonates a superhuman). Hail Hydra.png|Hydra (Marvel Comics) has agents working all over the world. Masters of disguise, they can blend in almost anywhere as a group of assassins disguised themselves as police officers when plotting an attack on Nick Fury. Decoy Octopus.jpg|Decoy Octopus (Metal Gear Solid) Queen Chrysalis ID S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) File:Face_Obito_Uchiha.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) proved himself to be a consummate actor, fooling everyone he is the happy-go-lucky idiot Tobi, then the globally-feared Madara Uchiha. Ash_and_Duplica.jpg|Duplica (Pokemon) is a girl that can disguise herself as anybody in matter of seconds. Copycat_Sugimori_Artwork.png|Copycat, (Pokemon) like her name implies, copies people's looks just for the fun of it! Sedusa-Improved-from-678020.png|Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) VFD Disguise.jpeg|VFD members like Count Olaf (A Series of Unfortunate Events) are highly trained to become masters of disguise. Slycooperimg.png|Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper), is in the art of disguising and fooling others. Dain (False).jpg|Through the act of innocence, Dain (Deltora Quest) was capable of convincing everyone around him, even the audience, that he was the rightful heir of King Adin, destined to wield the Belt of Deltora to defeat the Shadow Lord and save the kingdom from his tyranny... Dain (True).jpg|...when in fact, he was a sadistic spy created by the Shadow Lord whose goal was to undermine the heroes' efforts once and for all, and no-one ever suspected this until he revealed it himself. Al the Actor .jpeg|Al the Actor (Top Cat) Mimic disguised as Sonic.png|Mimic (IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog), disguised as Sonic. Walter Naugus v2.png|Walter Naugus (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) 20200213 014230.jpg|Max Goof (Goof Troop) dresses as Powerline and has sunglasses on so nobody recognizes him. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Real Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Smart Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries